1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, and more particularly to a canopy windshield for a stroller which is adapted for foldably extending frontwardly to overhanging cover a front portion of a seat frame of the stroller, so as to protect a young child being hurt, especially by wind, rain, or dust entering in the front of the stroller, when he or her supported on the seat frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller, which is becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby, is considered as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities, such as foot traveling or shopping. So, the stroller must not only well support the baby therein but also protect any external object such as dust, sand, or rain entering into the stroller to hurt the baby.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stroller comprises a foldable canopy supported on top of a seat frame of the stroller wherein the canopy, which is adapted for foldably extending frontwardly for shading a baby under the sunlight or sheltering from drizzling. However. the canopy can only cover a top portion of the seat frame such that when there is a dusty wind or rainy day, the dust or rain may still enter into the stroller from a front portion thereof.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a canopy windshield of stroller which is adapted for foldably extending to cover a front portion of a stroller so as to protect a child from the front.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy windshield of stroller wherein the canopy windshield comprises a front shelter adapted for extending frontwardly by means of a resilient element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy windshield of stroller wherein the front shelter is reinforced to fold on an interior side of a canopy shield so as to prevent the front shelter from being outwardly unfolded accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy windshield of stroller wherein the canopy windshield does not require to change the original structural design of the stroller, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the stroller incorporating with the canopy windshield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a canopy windshield of stroller which may be detachably attached to the canopy of the stroller so that the user may remove the windshield anytime or replace a transparent windshield to a non-transparent one while the baby is sleeping.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a canopy windshield of a stroller which comprises a seat frame for supporting a child thereon, and a canopy assembly which comprises a canopy frame supported on the seat frame and a canopy shield which is supported by the canopy frame to position above the seat frame for shading a top portion of the seat frame:
wherein the canopy windshield comprises:
a front shelter, which has a segment-liked shape, having a first edge attached to a front edge of the canopy shield in edge to edge manner and a second edge extended away from the first edge to define a shelter portion therebetween for sheltering a front portion of the seat frame, and
a resilient element mounted on the second edge of the front shelter in C-shaped manner for applying a tension force on the front shelter so as to retain the front shelter between a folded position and an unfolded position, wherein in the folded position, the resilient element is bent inwardly to force the front shelter overlapped on an interior side of the canopy shield, and in the unfolded position, the resilient element is bent outwardly to tensely extend the front shelter frontwardly and downwardly from the front edge of the canopy shield.